


Тот, кто снился тебе

by almostnovember



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Вы столкнётесь на улице.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Тот, кто снился тебе

Тот, кто снился тебе последние восемь лет, засыпает без снов и мыслей, не сдав отчёт. Через двадцать минут начальник приносит плед, укрывает, неловко дёрнув больным плечом.  
Ты не знаешь об этом, цедишь остывший чай, через пару часов будильник начнёт твой день. Если всё же уснуть — услышишь «я так скучал» или — хуже — устало-тёплое «шарф надень». То, что грело тебя четыре зимы подряд, оседает горячим пеплом на грязный пол — Вы писали друг другу письма. Они горят.  
…Рассветает. Знакомый поезд стоит в депо. Тот, кто снился тебе, находит себе врага, застывает, уже стреляя ему в лицо… Как он смотрит тебе в глаза, позабыв моргать… И как имя твоё на вкус отдаёт свинцом.  
Через пару минут он встанет, нахмурит лоб. Чашка с кофе, две сигареты — начало дня. Он чуть слышно вздохнет — на улице так светло. Обжигает глаза похуже того огня.  
Тот, кто снился тебе когда-то, отводит взгляд, словно это такая пытка — смотреть в глаза. Если это и сказка, то точно на новый лад. Тот, кто снится тебе, так хочет к тебе назад.  
Ты не знаешь об этом. Работа, отчет, доклад. Подчинённый приводит цифры — сплошная ложь.  
Тот, кто снился тебе, конечно, отводит взгляд. Ты свыкаешься с тем, что память — сплошное зло.  
Он уходит с работы раньше, примерно в пять. (Да пошло бы начальство с этим «вали домой!»)  
Вы столкнётесь на улице. Поздно — и обнимать, и шептать безнадёжно глупое слово «мой».  
Тот, кто снился тебе, пойдет за тобой в огонь, но услышав твоё холодное «отпусти», лишь ссутулится больше, но не уберет ладонь.  
Тот, кого ты давно простил.


End file.
